The Prince's bad day
by Kai-chan
Summary: One night, all the stars on the sky disappeared, and now it's up to Sora, Donald and Goofy to explore a new world and discover why it happened. [Kingdom HeartsKatamari Damacy crossover]


It was a strange thing, but most stars had just vanished overnight.

That meant that thousands of worlds had stopped existing in just minutes, yet there were no heartless sightings or anything abnormal happening, except for Sora's grades that were abnormally low.

A few days later, another bottle arrived at the beach, and it had an important message. A ship would be sent by King Mickey to pick them up; and that's how Sora, Kairi and Riku went together to Disney Castle.

There were still no heartless and nothing wrong with the universe during the three days that they stood at guard on the Castle. No more worlds disappeared, but strangely enough some started appearing again on the sky.

Then a day ago, King Mickey told them that he had two different clues. He divided the group of six people in two, and gave Sora a navigator gummi to get to this world along with Donald and Goofy. They were supposed to meet back on Disney Castle in two days, to report whatever they saw on that place.

"We don't have a lot of time to stay here, so hurry." Was the last thing Sora said while trying to get a good look to the new world where the gummi ship had just landed. "We agreed to meet the King, Riku and Kairi in two days." He added.

"Come back here!!" Donald's indignant quacks went unheard, as the teen jumped from the ship.

"I'll go with him, and you can catch up when you're done." Goofy suggested, covering his head, just in case.

After a few seconds with no answer from Donald, he guessed it was all right and got off the ship to follow Sora.

Goofy found the Keyblade Master not many steps ahead, standing in a street with big eyes staring at the town.

"Wow. This place is so strange…"

That comment made the dog finally look around.

"Gawrsh, everything looks so…" Goofy fought a little to find the right word, and failed at it. "¿Square-ish?"

"Cubic." Donald corrected, as he approached the rest of the group.  
"The people also look like that." Sora pointed out. "And the trees. And everything but that big round thing that comes rolling at us."

"It sure is big!" Exclaimed Goofy amazed.  
"It's swallowing everything it touches!" It was clear that the duck was the only one feeling uneasy at the moment even when the thing was coming at them at an incredible speed.

"Look! It just ate that person!" Sora quickly summoned the Keyblade. "We must stop it before more people are swallowed!"

The fight was a messy one.  
The first hit that Sora gave to the huge round thing, many of the things, animals and people that it had swallowed went flying in all directions.

After that, the thing insisted on hitting him. It swallowed Donald at the worst time, and Sora had to keep on healing himself to stay safe while Goofy tried to get the duck out of his predicament.

As soon as Donald was free, some flying person almost hit Sora, but was luckily blocked by Goofy's shield.

In a good luck strike, the Keyblade Master managed to hit the thing enough to make it lose most of its size, and finally they watched amazed at what had begun the problem.

A little pink and white round thing, not bigger than a paopu fruit, was there, in the middle of all the things. After poking it a few times with the Keyblade, to make sure it wouldn't attack again, Sora lifted it to find something he hadn't expected.

A small green being was there, clinging to the pink and white thing as if it was his own life, his feet moving hysterically, it seemed like he was afraid of falling so as carefully as he could Sora placed him and the thing on his hand.

"You were the one that started all this mess?" The teen asked. The little green guy tried to hide his face with his hands but then decided to flail his arms madly instead.

"Hey, don't be scared." Sora smiled, trying to make the green being feel a little safer, but it didn't seem to work. "But that thing was dangerous, what were you doing?"

During the teen's chat, a little one-sided but a chat at last, Goofy had decided to go and help the people. The had fallen in all kinds of weird positions, but the strangest thing of all was that most of them seemed convinced that they were ice cream bars, and opted to stay there, on their heads and diagonally. Some dogs were there too, on their backs moving their feet as if they were walking, and even the birds, cats and ¿Was that a dinosaur? Well, even the dinosaurs had decided that doing that was the best thing.

The green guy stopped his panic attack for a moment, just to hide behind the pink thing.

Donald, who was watching Sora's attempt of communication with a good dose of amusement, was the only one that saw the huge _rainbow_ come out of nowhere, and just when he was getting them all out of its way, Sora and the guy (and the pink thing) were gone.

The first thing he had done when he heard Donald's quacks, had been closing his eyes, and now when everything was in a little of relative silence Sora opened his eyes and knew he should have left them closed.

He was face to face with a very huge, very notable, and very purple _crotch._

The place was dark and it was raining too, and the little green guy was cowering behind the pink ball thing.

This place just kept on getting weirder and weirder. He closed his eyes again just in case there was anything worse that that… crotch.

A weird sound filled Sora's ears, it was like someone was scratching a record or something, yet he understood that the scratching was saying, even if it made no sense, since scratches didn't talk to begin with.

"Eek, what's that?" The scratching asked, and Sora finally dared to open his eyes again to look up.

He found that the purple _thing_ belonged to a being that looked a lot like an older, bigger and more colorful version of the little green guy, and it also had a big orange nose. And a cape. Maybe Sora was a little scared now.

"Our eyesight is the best on existence but here your katamari is, We cannot tell."

The big guy went on, and Sora discovered that he had a crown on his head. Was this guy some kind of King?

"All your katamari has is this one object. How are We supposed to make a huge, bright star with this, miniature sized Prince?" The scratching sounded angry, and the little guy was now shaking even more. Sora refused to just watch, and decided to put a stop to all of this.

"Wait!"

"Oh!" The scratching suddenly went from angry to happy. "Has the Prince brought a fan of Ours? Was that why he forgot his duties as Our son?"

The little green guy, the Prince, finally dared to come out from behind the pink thing to point at Sora.  
"A fan?" Sora looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't even know you!"

A big, long, huge, gargantuan pause was made. Even the thundering stopped and Sora realized he had been thinking aloud.

"How is it that someone does not know that he is talking to the King of All Cosmos?" The King exclaimed, the scratching sounded offended

"The King of All Cosmos?" Sora repeated, staring again at… anything but the _crotch_ in front of his eyes.

"That's right." The scratching said. "This person you brought Us seems to be from far away, Prince."  
"Well, I kind of…"  
"I suppose We can forgive Our newest and most recent fan!" The King exclaimed happily. "As long as the pint sized Prince brings Us a big katamari, to make a huge, bright star for the sky." How a scratching managed to sound menacing was beyond Sora's understanding.

"And why is that?"

"Can you see the stars?" The King asked. "No, because there are none! That's why We are working to bring the glorious starry sky back."

Sora looked around; now that the rain had stopped he noticed the sky was still almost completely black, except for some stars here and there.

"And how are you doing that… Your Majesty?" He added in a hurry, remembering that even if he was weird, the guy was a King. Sora felt curious. Was this man the one that had been restoring the worlds? Why was he doing that and how much he knew about the heartless and the disappearance of the stars?  
"We are rolling katamaris, of course." He said matter of factly.

Sora stared at the pink thing on his hand and remembered the huge round thing it had become. He supposed that was a katamari.

"Earth is full of things, and they make beautiful huge katamaris that fill the sky with their bright beauty." The Kind added, a tone of pride on his voice. "The Prince is helping Us to restore the sky."

"So, If we roll things with this little ball we'll make the stars come back?" Sora asked, trying to make sense of all of this.  
"Yes, We will make the katamaris into stars."

"Good, then take us to earth! We'll get rolling right away!!"

"Ah! Our new fan is enthusiastically giving Our lazy son a little help!" The King was almost glowing. "You hear that, pee wee Prince?"

The Prince nodded repeatedly, and then looked at Sora, gratefulness clear on his very small black eyes.  
"We will give you all katamaris to roll." The King decided. "The bigger you make them the better, and don't forget to do it fast! You have ten minutes for each, more than that even the King of All Cosmos can't be expected to wait."

Donald was having the biggest crisis since that time when he forgot Daisy's birthday. Goofy knew better than to make himself the target for the duck's anger, so he just kept on helping the people, who after the disappearance of Sora and the little green guy started to slowly come back to normal.

"Sora!! Sora where are you!"  
"He'll be back soon." Goofy interrupted. "I'm sure he's okay."  
"He vanished in a rainbow!!" That fact worried him more than Sora's sudden fading. A rainbow coming out of nowhere and taking people away!

"Hey guys."  
"Hey, Sora." Goofy waved, from his place.  
"Sora! You're back!!" Donald first looked relieved, then angry. "Where were you?"

"I was talking to the King of All Cosmos." Sora stated, and carefully placed the small Prince on the ground next to his katamari. "It's a long story, I'll tell you everything while we start rolling stuff up!"

* * *

**NOTES:** I confess that I'm a little amazed that nobody did this before xDDD

Well, that was fun to write, you can tell me I'm sick by pushing the cute little review button down there.


End file.
